Menma Story : Big Brother
by NamelessPen
Summary: "Menurut kalian apa itu kakak? Seseorang yang lahir sebelum kalian? Seseorang yang melindungi kalian? Seseorang yang memilik darah yang sama dengan kalian? Atau seseorang yang memanggil kalian, 'otouto'. Karena bagiku kakak adalah yang mengajariku arti kehidupan."
1. chapter 1

**Title** : Menma Story : Big Brother

 **Genere** : Drama and Slice of Life

 **Rating** : K

 **Author** : NamelessPen

 **Summary** :

"Menurut kalian apa itu kakak? Seseorang yang lahir sebelum kalian? Seseorang yang melindungi kalian? Seseorang yang memilik darah yang sama dengan kalian? Atau seseorang yang memanggil kalian, 'otouto'. Karena bagiku kakak adalah yang mengajariku arti kehidupan."

•••

 **Chapter** : Envy (I)

•••

"Siapa yang bisa mengerjakan soal di papan? Nanti akan ibu bebaskan dari ulangan harian."

Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengerjakan soal fisika itu. Tidak ada seorang pun, sebelum seorang bersurai kuning mengangkat tangan.

"Uzumaki, silahkan dikerjakan," titah guru fisika paling disiplin di sekolah ini, Konoha Senior Highschool.

Remaja itu berjalan santai di suasana hening yang mencekik. Sudah biasa bagi kami, kelas yang dimasuki guru fisika ini, menghadapi suasana seperti ini, karena memang inilah yang bisa membuat kami disiplin. Itu menurutku, sih.

Dia mengerjakan soal itu tak sampai 5 menit, kemudian meninggalkan depan kelas. Kembali duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya. Seolah-olah ia tak pernah mengerjakan soal itu.

'Woah, dia pintar ya?'

'Katanya dia pernah memenangkan lomba tingkat nasional di bidang sains'

'Pacar idaman~'

'Aku harus belajar darinya'

Bisik-bisik itu jelas terdengar oleh telingaku. Wow, anak yang duduk didepanku memang tidak main-main ya? Kapan-kapan aku ingin diajari olehnya mapel fisika. Lumayan, dapet privat gratis.

Tubuh anak kelas X-F sekarang terbalut oleh seragam olah raga. Kami siap untuk tes lari seperti yang dijanjikan minggu kemarin. Nilainya dimulai dari 90 dan akan turun 5 poin setiap kelipatan 5 anak.

"3..."

"...2..."

"...1"

"GO!" Teriakan itu keluar dari guru olah raga kami, Guru Guy. Seseorang yang selalu memakai baju ketat berwarna hijau, dengan alis tebal berwarna hitam.

Kulesatkan kedua kakiku agar segera berlari. Badanku yang ringan akan memudahkanku menyelesaikan tes ini lebih dulu. Aku juga memiliki stamina yang besar. Jadi aku positif thinking akan menjadi nomor satu di tes lari kali ini.

'Wush'

Sosok surai kuning melewati tubuhku. Angin begitu terasa ketika ia melewatiku.

Uzumaki memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi dariku, aku lupa memperkirakan ini. Tapi kukira ia akan lebih lambat dariku karena ia memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih besar. Meskipun jika dilihat sekilas aku dan dia memiliki postur tubuh yang sama.

Larinya tak begitu cepat. Tapi aku merasa setiap langkah kakinya memperlebar jarak denganku.

Akhirnya tes lari ini diakhiri dengan Uzumaki sebagai pemenang. Sial, aku kalah darinya.

Sore hari di musim semi begitu tenang. Semilir segar dedaunan menerpa penciumanku. Haaah, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sore hari setenang ini.

Sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi jam pelajaran berakhir, tapi aku sejenak ingin tidur di kelas, mumpung tidak ada orang di kelas.

"Namikaze-san?"

Suara bariton itu mengintrupsi kegiatan-tidak penting-ku. Otomatis aku menolehkan kepalaku ke pintu kelas. Senyumku mengembang ke arahnya, formalitas, bukan begitu?

"Mau pulang?" Ucapnya seraya mendekat ke arahku. Badannya terlihat sekali bahwa ia adalah olahragawan. Penuh keringat, tapi aku tak mencium bau masam darinya.

Menanggapi tawarannya aku hanya mengangguk. Kemudian memasukkan buku di atas meja ke dalam tas.

"Uzumaki-san sudah biasa pulang jam segini?" Sambil kulihat jam yang sudah menunjuka jam 4 sore.

Ia tak berniat untuk mengganti bajunya. Hanya mengambil buku-bukunya dalam loker, kemudian ia timang di tangan kiri.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku harus mengikuti ekstra basket. Namikaze-san sendiri juga ada ekstra?" Ia bertanya sambil menggaruk pipinya. Apakah memang gatal atau dia yang malu. Ah, mana mungkin malu, mungkin karena dia belum mandi, maka dari itu pipinya gatal.

"Hehehe, sebenarnya aku malas pulang. Di rumah sedang tidak ada siapa pun, jadi percuma juga aku pulang cepat," ucapku sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

Obrolan ringan kemudian mengalir apa adanya. Tak banyak yang kami bicarakan, karena menurutku hanya aku yang dari tadi bertanya. Mungkin Uzumaki-san orang yang pendiam.

Sampai di perempatan jalan kami berpisah karena arah yang berbeda. Ternyata rumahnya tak jauh dari rumahku.

Dia orang yang baik. Dia pintar dalam akademik dan non-akademik. Selain itu wajahnya juga tampan- dengar-dengar dari Haruno dan komplotannya sih-. Pasti banyak siswi yang suka padanya. Haaah, enak sekali yah jadi dirinya. Menjadi seseorang yang sempurna

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku cepat-cepat pulang.

•••

Author Note :

Hai! Akhirnya saya menulis lagi. Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf. Maaf sekali untuk para pembaca ff saya di fandom Kuroko no Basket, saya sekarang masih tidak bisa melanjutkan ceritanya. Sekarang saya ingin membuat cerita yang tidak seberapa panjang (karena keterbatasan alat, saya pake hp untuk mengetik cerita ini) yang konsepnya mirip seperti komik slice of lfe. Dimana cerita tersebut antara chapter satu dg chapter yang lain tidak begitu memiliki hubungan alur yang kuat.

Ok, itu saja. Saya harap kritik dan saran dari pembaca; baik dari segi bahasa, penceritaan atau aspek yang lain. Saya usahakan update minimal 3 hari sekali.

See you!


	2. 2 Big Brother : Envy (II)

**Title** : Menma Story : Big Brother

 **Genere** : Drama and Slice of Life

Rating : K

 **Author** : NamelessPen

 **Summary** :

"Menurut kalian apa itu kakak? Seseorang yang lahir sebelum kalian? Seseorang yang melindungi kalian? Seseorang yang memilik darah yang sama dengan kalian? Atau seseorang yang memanggil kalian, 'otouto'. Karena bagiku kakak adalah yang mengajariku arti kehidupan."

•••

Chapter : Envy (II)

•••

"Etto, Uzumaki- _san_ , ayo ke kantin! kebetulan hari ini aku tidak membawa bekal." Ucapku pada siswa berambut pirang di depanku. Tadi kulihat ia merogoh tasnya, tapi tak ia dapati apa yang sedang ia cari.

"Boleh." Jawabnya singkat, meninggalkan kursinya yang masih hangat. Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Namikaze," pria yang tingginya hampir setara denganku itu berkata sambil terus melangkahkan kaki. Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku, tanda mendengarkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. "Bisakah kau menghilangkan suffix - _san_ saat memanggilku."

"Eh?"

"Nanti kujelaskan, duduklah! Kau mau pesan apa?" Ia bersiap membeli makan siang kami.

"Aku _sandwich_ dua." Setelah aku berucap, pemuda itu pergi ke salah satu kedai untuk membeli makan siang.

Tentang pembicaraan tadi, aku memang tidak terlalu mengerti. Bukan berarti aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan. Tapi, mengapa? Padahal kami tidak begitu dekat. Atau mungkin --

"Namikaze?" Pemilik netra biru langit itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

Sontak aku mundur ke belakang masih dalam posisi duduk dengan lengan sebagai tumpuan. Ah, aku melakukannya. Aku memang sangat mudah terkejut, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, tapi reaksi--kaget--ku sering direspon tawa oleh teman-temanku saat di _Junior Highschool_.

Saat kulihat Uzumaki- _san_ , karena aku ingin tahu reaksinya, ia bersikap biasa saja seperti tidak terjadi apa pun. Karena itu aku langsung menenangkan jantungku, seraya membuka _sandwich_ milikku.

"Mulai sekarang tolong hilangkan suffix - _san_ saat memanggilku. Kita kan sudah 2 bulan kenal." Ia gigit makan siangnya dengan nikmat setelah berucap.

"Mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu Menma, bolehkan?" Tanyanya dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat.

"Um," aku mengangguk cepat. Meskipun begitu aku merasa ada yang janggal, mengapa dia ingin menggunakan nama kecil untuk memanggilku? Bukankah memanggil nama kecil dilakukan untuk dua orang yang dekat. Sedangkan aku dan Uzumaki- _san_ tidak memiliki hubungan yang seberapa dekat.

Haruskah aku memanggil dengan nama kecilnya. Kebimbanganku ini bukan karena aku tidak pernah memiliki teman dekat, karena aku memang pernah memilikinya saat di _Junior Highschool_. Sekarang ia bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda kota denganku. Sedih sebenarnya saat melepas kepergiannya, karena kami memang sudah sangat dekat. Tapi ini memang takdir yang tak bisa dihindari dan harus diterima. _So, keep calm_. Masih banyak teman yang bisa kudapat.

Tapi aku juga sedikit ragu bisa mendapat teman dekat. Karena biasanya aku mendapatkannya saat di kelas penghujung tahun. Dan sekarang aku berada di tahun pertama, masih ada dua tahun lagi untuk mencarinya.

"Naruto...- _san_ ," panggilku padanya. Sekilas kulihat gurat kecewa di wajahnya. Mata birunya menatapku seolah-olah bertanya, 'ada apa?'

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, jam istirahat hampir selesai," aku berucap sambil memunguti sampah yang tercecer di depanku. Naruto- _san_ juga melakukannya.

"Ok, ayo!" Berdiri diam sejenak untuk meluruskan tulang punggungnya, kemudian membuang sampah bekas makan siang ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Kami pun berjalan beriringan melewati riuhnya kantin.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar panggilan pada teman pirangku ini. Saat kutoleh ke belakang ternyata teman kami, kelas sebelah.

Naruto- _san_ kemudian menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kebelakang. Berkata, "Ada apa?", pada mereka.

Ternyata gerombolan anak kelas sebelah mengajak Naruto-san untuk tetap di kantin untuk merayakan ulang tahun salah satu anak diantara mereka. Naruto- _san_ hanya mengangguk, sebelum meninggalkanku ia berkata, "Kau duluan saja Menma."

Setelah berkata begitu ia langsung menghampiri gerombolan anak kelas sebelah. Meninggalkanku bersama kesendirian yang begitu sepi.

Jika acara makan siang ini berakhir begini, lebih baik aku makan siang sendiri saja. Karena kesendirian setelah kebersamaan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada kesendirian sejak awal.

Aku pun berjalan menuju kelas. Dengan perasaan aneh yang bersarang dalam dada.

•••

Ujian MID semester telah berjalan dua hari. Hari ini jatah pelajaran matematika dan fisika. Aku sudah menyiapkan materi untuk ujian hari ini. Yah, dan aku siap untuk konsekuensi jika nilaiku dibawah rata-rata. Mendapat nilai fisika di angka tujuh puluhan saja akan membuatku senang. Karena biasanya aku mendapat nilai di kisaran 50an. Menyebalkan.

Perlengkapan ujian telah kusiapkan sejak tadi malam. Jadi sekarang aku tinggal menunggu waktu masuk. Dan waktu menungguku --sedikit-- terusik dengan kegaduhan disampingku.

"Naruto, rumus ini didapat dari mana ya?"

"Naruto- _kun_ , soal ini bagaimana?"

"Naruto, soal ini bisa dikerjakan dengan cara ini tidak?"

Yah, ini karena nomor absen kami yang memang berdampingan. Antara M(enma) dan N(aruto) yang tak terpaut jauh.

Wah, anak ini benar-benar pintar ya? Sampai-sampai anak kelas sebelah banyak yang menghampirinya meskipun jarak ruangan ujian kelas X-F jauh dari kelas X-E.

Keriuhan di ruangan ini disenyapkan oleh bel masuk tanda ujian akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Anak kelas lain segera kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing.

Hari ini pun berjalan dengan lancar. Meskipun aku tahu apakah nilaiku akan selamat atau tidak.

Dan tak terasa sekarang pembagian rapot. Waaah, ini adalah hal yang paling aku suka. Meski nilaiku tak seberapa bagus, biasanya aku tetap mendapat ranking. Apakah itu keberuntungan? Entahlah, tapi aku mensyukurinya.

Saat dibacakan rankingnya, aku tak terkejut kalau Naruto- _san_ yang mendapat ranking 1. Dialah yang paling pintar di kelas ini.

Tapi saat namaku tak kunjung dipanggil, aku semakin putus asa. Dan kulihat yang mendapat ranking diatasku adalah anak-anak kelas yang menurutku nilai hariannya begitu pas-pasan.

Aku tidak terima dengan hasil ini, ucapku dalam hati. Aku ingat ketika Naruto- _san_ memberikan jawabannya pada komplotan tersebut. Komplotan siswa yang menurutku nakal, atau kusebut saja siswa kudis (kurang disiplin). Ya, para siswa kudis itu mengatasnamakan pertemanan dalam menyontek.

Setiap manusia pasti diberi pilihan. Tapi mengapa Naruto- _san_ mau menuruti keinginan mereka dengan memberikan jawaban? Apakah tidak ada jalan lain.

Padahal aku sangat menghormatinya. Padahal aku begitu kagum padanya. Padahal aku berharap lebih kepadanya, untuk menjadi teman seperjuangan. Tapi, ia seperti merobohkan semua kepercayaanku kepadanya.

Atau memang ia menganggap bahwa mereka adalah teman sejatinya. Hingga ia rela berbuat curang saat ujian. Dasar!

Sekarang aku sedang bicara empat mata dengannya, tepat berdua dalam kelas. Hanya suara gesekan ranting yang terdengar oleh telinga. Karena sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

"Kenapa Uzumaki- _san_?"

"Kenapa Uzumaki- _san_ melakukannya? Membiarkan mereka berbuat curang."

Suaraku sedikit mengeras ketika mengatakannya. Dan etah mengapa aku kembali memanggilnya 'Uzumaki- _san_ '.

Wajahnya seperti merasa tidak nyaman. Sepertinya ia memang tidak suka dengan bahasan ini. Biar, aku tidak peaduli. Ketika orang yang kuhormati berubah--ke arah negatif--, maka aku akan mencoba meluruskannya. Karena menurutku mereka berharga.

"Kau **tidak** mengenalku dekat. Kau tidak mengetahui mengapa aku melakukannya. Jangan hanya karena rankingmu rendah, kau menyalahkanku. Seolah-olah aku yang memang salah disini. Jangan berkata apapun tentang seseorang yang tidak kau kenal, **Namikaze-san**."

•••

Author Note :

Hubungan dari Menma dan Naruto itu hanya sebatas **teman sekelas**.

Nama chara disini :

 **Uzumaki** Naruto

 **Namikaze** Menma

Saya harap saran dan kritiknya, Kak.

Bye


End file.
